Fate was a Cruel Thing
by StarWritingFlute200
Summary: He had played into her plans. He realized that now as he watched me die. In the end Destiny had its day. SPOILERS FOR SERIES 5! WARNING: Major Character Deaths. No slash. Rated T just to be safe


**Hey everyone, this is my first Merlin fanfiction so I hope it's alright. This is basically what I thought when I saw the scene of the final battle. Again no slash.**

* * *

Everywhere around me the battle raged. Nothing could have ever prepared me for these sights, not even Merlin's warnings from before we'd arrived. He had told me what the druid showed him and how he didn't know what to believe at this point. Mordred was still on our side, not Morgana's so it didn't make sense that he'd attempt to kill me. Merlin said he'd never let that happen anyways. Had he said it a few months ago I would've laughed and told him he wouldn't be able to hurt a fly; I knew better now.

Mordred was also told of the vision; it frightened him but he was able to put on a mask that nearly had me fooled. Nearly. Merlin warned him to not go near Morgana. He feared that she would curse him if he got too close to her and I had to agree it would be best for him to stay away. Merlin insisted she was his to deal with anyways. The way he said it made me shudder; it wasn't like the Merlin I knew. He hadn't been the Merlin I had known in a while.

Pools of red were marring the grass; it made me sick to think of all the carnage that was going around. Saxon blood mingled with the Knights of Camelot's in one ominous mess. I hadn't a clue where my main knights were at this point, everything had got so chaotic in the middle that I hadn't seen where they had gone. I didn't even know if they were still alive. A great deal of each army was now corpses. All the families that would be torn apart after today, all the needless blood spilled, when had it all gotten this bad?

At one point of the battle, Merlin and I were back to back facing an onslaught of Saxons. It was like Merlin had said; we were two sides of the same coin. Every enemy fell around us as we battled, him with magic and I with my sword. We were unbeatable.

"To think, you would've had me killed if we'd done this a couple years ago!" Merlin yelled over the sounds of battle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another Saxon fall due to whatever curse Merlin had sent his way.

"No, not killed; probably just put in the stocks!" I bellowed back striking down another man.

Merlin let out a laugh, "Prat."

"Idiot," I replied glad to have some of our usual banter. It made the fighting easier to hear his voice and know my best friend was alright. There was no use denying that. He was my best friend and I had told him so before the battle. We both knew that one or both of us had the potential to not make it out alive, so we said our goodbyes beforehand. The teamwork was great but not meant to last; soon enough we were separated. Obviously we could handle ourselves, but I felt weaker without him by my side, it seemed like half of my strength had gone missing.

Now I stood in a field littered with bodies watching Merlin and Mordred battle Morgana. I'd join them if I could, but this was a battle I wasn't able to be in. It was for those with magic, not swords. Dark clouds swirled above and the air was thick with electricity. The display of magic was beyond words, none of their eyes seemed to even change back to their original color. They stayed gold. I wanted to yell to Mordred to get out of there before something went wrong, but they were too far away to hear me. Even if they could hear me I wouldn't want to distract them and have it be my fault that something went wrong.

Morgana was visibly weakening under the force of her two attackers, but she gave the fight all she had. Merlin and Mordred were both tired from fighting the Saxons. She had waited nearly half the battle before joining that way she could have more strength, typical Morgana. Both warlock and sorcerer had numerous wounds covering their bodies while Morgana had only obtained hers from the battle she was in at the moment. The boys were looking worse for wear, but together were defeating the witch. I began walking nearer to them. The battle was clearly almost over; Morgana wasn't able to block their attacks like earlier. You could see the desperation in her eyes.

With a stony face Merlin dealt her one last blow, it hit her square in the chest and sent her flying backwards. I could tell just by his face that his magic had been pushed to its limit. Merlin and Mordred shared a look of triumph; neither of them noticed Morgana chanting a spell under her breath. Frozen where I stood, I watched in silent horror as a jet of light flew and hit Mordred. For but a second it seemed like the boy was engulfed in a cloud of red light then it faded. By this time Morgana had dropped to the ground dead and Merlin realized what had happened.

Mordred began to head my way, but Merlin stepped into his path, "No Mordred, this isn't you, you're under a spell. Snap out of it!" It was obvious Merlin was too exhausted to use his magic, so instead he pleaded with the boy. It was exactly what we feared.

"I must kill the Pendragon, it is my destiny," came his flat response as he continued to try to push past Merlin in order to get to me.

Merlin wouldn't have him get to me, "You will not kill him. You swore an oath that you'd protect Arthur and Camelot. You weren't going to be controlled by destiny, remember? We all swore we wouldn't let you, and I won't let you harm Arthur."

The glare Mordred gave him was full of mirth. Merlin didn't back down under the frightening gaze; he held his ground. The boy saw that Merlin wasn't going to let him past and for one blissful moment I believed that he was going to break free of the spell.

Faster than a bolt of lightning he pierced his sword through Merlin's chest. I watched in shock as my closest friend, my brother fell to the ground, his own blood mixing with the other lost souls. It was as though my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Like half of my soul had just been killed, which it had. He was coming closer to me, but I didn't feel like I had the energy to fight him. All my energy disappeared with Merlin's death.

Our swords clashed once, but that was all the strength I had. His sword tore straight through me and as I fell to my knees I looked up into his eyes. He blinked a few times as he realized what had happened and what was going on. I could hear his voice, but it sounded a million miles away. He knew he was the reason Merlin was dead and I was dying, he had played right into Morgana's plans.

Destiny had its day. It felt like my lungs were full of water and my eyes were refusing to stay open. The pain was overwhelming, but it was almost like I wasn't the one experiencing it. Someone else was dealing with that pain and I was the one who was about to peacefully go to sleep. In a twisted way, I suppose destiny got its way. It didn't need Mordred to turn evil in order to fulfill its prophecy. It was going to happen no matter what. I felt ready to take that last breath and prayed that Guinevere would be alright.

We would only be a myth now. The whole reign of King Arthur would be a fantasy one day; no one would even remember Merlin. They may know the name but they'd never know the friendship we had or the legacy we once held. Fate was a cruel thing.

* * *

**How was that? I hope not too depressing. Review please? :)**


End file.
